In The Dark
by Tayrine Batista
Summary: One Shot


A sensação que eu tinha é que estava sozinha. Não tinha ninguém por mim. Eu sabia que estava ali para uma missão, mas a situação não era exatamente a que eu esperava. De uma espiã a uma traidora. Fora descoberta pelos Comensais da Morte. Agora eles sabiam que eu estava ali. Pior, que eu não era quem dissera que era... Sabiam Ginny Weasley estava viva, com saúde e forte. Forte o suficiente para tentar penetrar no exercido das Trevas. Como Draco fizera antes.

Puxei mais o capuz da capa que usava para esconder o rosto. Eu sabia que não tinha muitas chances de sair viva dali, agora só um milagre pra me salvar. Tentei me lembrar exatamente o que me fez praticamente _fugir_ quando Draco foi cumprir a missão que precisava. Fora por capricho que aceitei ajudar Luna. Eu sabia disso. Sabia que queria mostrar pra _ele_ que podia contar comigo. Queria ajudar meus pais e a Ordem também, era um fato. Mas principalmente mostrar para _ele_ que eu não era alguém que precisava de socorro o tempo todo.

"Humpf... E o que exatamente você está precisando agora, Ginevra?" Sussurrei para mim mesma, revoltada. Sentia um pouco de medo, mas a adrenalina não me deixava senti-lo por completo. Eu precisava sair dali.

Não por mim. Por Draco. Não podia deixar o sonho de um futuro em que tudo estaria em paz para trás. Não podia deixar um futuro ao lado dele morrer.

Respirei fundo e tentei focar meus pensamentos na rua que descia. Se eu corresse chamaria muita atenção. Comecei a ficar aflita e olhei para trás. Sabia que eles já estavam vindo. Podia _sentir._

"Ótimo, agora... O que exatamente..." Tentei lembrar as aulas de magia, e fiz um feitiço de desilusão mais forte que eu sabia que poderia me ajudar a escapar, se a situação fosse outra. Qualquer feitiço que eu usasse não seria bom o bastante para fugir, eles não eram burros, não conseguiria ir muito longe, eles acabariam descobrindo.

As portas dos estabelecimentos à minha volta começaram a se abrir e a rua a se movimentar, as pessoas estavam voltando para a casa, logo iria anoitecer. Aproveitei a chance para começar a correr. Talvez o melhor fosse tentar me esconder na cidade, mas eu não a conhecia bem o bastante para isso.

As pessoas passavam como um vulto e aos poucos a cidade foi ficando escura. Sabia que estava anoitecendo, mas a escuridão era diferente. Como se o ar estivesse preso. Estava difícil respirar. Olhei para o lado e não vi absolutamente nada. Nem as luzes da rua, ou das janelas das casas. Absolutamente nada.

Pânico. Engoli em seco. Podia me controlar enquanto visse alguma coisa, mas... Estava sozinha, na escuridão, com Comensais da Morte prontos para me matar.

Vi um vulto vindo em minha direção, sabia que era um _deles_, tentei segurar com mais força a varinha e forçá-la a me obedecer. Se eu conseguisse luz... Senti o gosto salgado das lágrimas. O medo não me deixava pensar em nada, nenhuma magia, nenhuma forma de me defender.

"Estou aqui..." Minhas pernas tremeram e me forcei para ficar firme. Ele segurou a minha mão que estava livre e se postou de costas para mim. A última coisa que eu podia naquele momento era desmaiar. Ele estava ali por mim. Viera me buscar. "Vem comigo." Sussurrou.

Deixei que ele me guiasse. Ainda estava com medo, agora não por mim, por ele. Medo de acontecer alguma coisa com ele. Tentei andar na sua frente, segurando firme sua mão, me fazendo de escudo. Mas Draco me colocou para trás de seu corpo me protegendo. Fazendo exatamente o que _eu_ queria fazer.

"Agora seja boazinha e não aja como uma heroína ou nos dois vamos morrer."

"Desculpe..."

"Depois, Ginny, depois." Sussurrou. Estava irritado, eu também estaria se estivesse no lugar dele. A verdade é que meu ato de heroísmo não só colocara minha vida em risco, como a dele também. Onde estava com a cabeça quando achei que ele não viria atrás de mim? Era óbvio que ele viria!

Continuamos a andar pela cidade. Não conseguia ver um palmo a minha frente, apenas sentia Draco me puxando.

"O que está fazendo? Consegue ver?" Sussurrei confusa.

"Distraindo eles. Você não está enxergando por que eles colocaram um feitiço em você, invenção de você-sabe-quem. Sei o contra feitiço, mas eles são muitos, vão perceber se eu tirar agora, você vai ter que ter paciência até que eu possa reverter."

"Não podemos aparatar?"

"Não, o você-sabe-quem tem a cidade sob seu controle, usou o mesmo feitiço que tem em Hogwarts, não podemos apartar, aqui. Você vai ter que esperar até sairmos."

"Quando isso?" Sussurrei em pânico segurando mais firme sua mão.

"Logo."

Draco começou a acelerar o passo, eu sabia que ele logo começaria a correr, tentei focar ao máximo no movimento para não tropeçar, era mais fácil ficar de olhos fechados que ver a escuridão. Ela parecia palpável. Eu podia senti-la, como se nunca mais fosse sair dali.

Foi quando parei. Não conseguia mais correr, não conseguia mais andar. Abaixei e me encolhi. Era difícil continuar, não era como se eu fosse escapar dali. Em nenhum lugar tinha luz. Não podia ver absolutamente nada. E estava com medo de não conseguir sentir mais nada também.

Mas eu sentia. Senti Draco se abaixar e me pegar nos braços. Seu calor era reconfortante. Quando eu estava ali, aninhada à ele podia respirar normalmente, era como se meus pulmões pudessem novamente fazer o ar entrar.

"Já estamos chegando..." Sussurrou ao meu ouvido. Aninhei-me mais aos seus braços e fiquei o mais quieta que pude. Não conseguia andar, mas o fato de tê-lo tão perto tornava a escuridão, ao menos, tênue.

Foquei meu pensamento no calor que sentia vir do seu peito, onde meu corpo estava encostado. Ele mantinha o frio longe o bastante.

Não sei bem quanto tempo ainda andamos, mas percebi que tínhamos saído da cidade por que Draco havia parado de correr. Levantei a cabeça em sua direção, mesmo sem conseguir vê-lo, sabia que ele olhava para mim.

"Posso descer?" Perguntei um tanto temerosa, não queria dar uma de heroína, e esperava que ele também não achasse que era isso.

"Consegue andar?" Balancei a cabeça assentindo, senti que ele me olhou por um tempo antes de me colocar novamente no chão. Segurou com força minha mão e voltou a me guiar.

"Onde estamos indo?"

"Tem uma caverna aqui perto, vamos passar a noite lá."

"Não podemos aparatar?"

"Não quero arriscar. Se tentarmos e não conseguirmos, eles vão saber onde estamos."

"Draco... Desculpe..." Senti que ele havia parado de andar e me encontrei com ele. Seus braços me envolveram com força e seu rosto foi de encontro ao meu. Senti que seus lábios tocavam cada centímetro do meu rosto. Ele chorava enquanto me beijava e me abraçava com força.

Retribui o abraço e deixei que as lágrimas saíssem, estava aliviada por estar ao lado dele de novo, por estar tudo bem e poder senti-lo perto de mim. Aos poucos a luz começava a voltar, levantei o rosto e comecei a reconhecer a silhueta do rosto seu rosto. Suspirei aliviada e o abracei com mais força.

"Por Deus, achei que ia te perder..." Sussurrou ao meu ouvido, me apertando junto ao seu corpo. "Por que você fez isso comigo, Ginevra? Por que fugiu?"

"Eu não fugi! Só quis te mostrar que eu podia ser útil, que não precisava ficar em casa te esperando..."

"Nunca mais vou deixar você sozinha! _Nunca mais_. Você vai onde eu for, Ginevra, não vou deixar você longe de mim nem por um segundo."


End file.
